Enough Is Enough
by MobBob
Summary: Request by DarkxMoon21: Percy gets tired of Drew's bullying and decides to put a stop to it. Dubcon (As in rape).
1. Chapter 1

Enough Is Enough

 **A/N: This is the most fucked up thing I've ever written.**

Percy didn't know what did it. Truth be told it probably wasn't just one thing. It was a bunch of little things, piling up one after another until he couldn't take it anymore and he snapped. If Percy had to say what finally did it, it was probably when he saw Drew tripping Nico and then making him clean up the mess she made. This made Percy mad. Really mad. It took all his strength just to stop himself from getting up and socking her right in the face. He imagined doing that, smashing her beautiful teeth into tiny pieces. But he stopped himself. That wasn't what he should do. He needed to humiliate her. Make her feel powerless. Just then a wicked idea popped into Percy's head.

Percy found Drew by the lake. She was sunbathing by herself. She didn't want to be by her friends. It made her feel like she was on their level. Percy made sure to be extra careful, making sure to avoid to stepping on a twig or something. This was not really necessary. Drew was so wrapped up in herself that she wouldn't notice if someone was trying to sneak up on her. Percy gently inched closer and closer to her. He was practically standing over Drew and she still didn't even notice him. Percy grinned to himself. He decided to stand over her and see how long it would take for her to notice him. It took a while. Eventually she looked up and noticed Percy. She had a bemused look on her face. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

Percy gave Drew a creepy smile. "Teaching you a lesson."

"What are you-" Before Drew had a chance to finish her sentence, Percy hit her over the head, knocking her out cold. Percy picked up Drew and threw her over his shoulder. He carried her like this through the forest, making sure no one would see him. Eventually he got back to his cabin and slipped inside. Everyone was by the lake this time, so there was no one there to see him. When he got inside he tossed her on the bed. Percy then made sure to lock the door behind him. He didn't want anyone to interrupt this. He went over to the bed. Drew was still out like a light. He began to strip off her clothes, making sure to tear them a little bit. He then went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He took Drew's hands and cuffed them around his headboard. He made sure that the cuffs dug into her wrists. As he did this, Drew began to stir. At first she was groggy, but once she realized where she was and what Percy had done to her, she screamed. "What are you doing?"

Percy chuckled. "Like I said at the lake, teaching you a lesson."

"What lesson?" said Drew.

"To not be a bitch." Percy took out a ball gag from his nightstand and shoved it down Drew's face before she could do anything. He then got to work. He took off his shirt and unzipped his jeans. He tossed his boxers to the side and got on the bed. He rested his knees on the back of Drew's legs. This was a wise decision as Drew was trying to kick him off, but his knees kept her still. Percy took out his erection and shoved it inside Drew. He slapped her ass as he did this. She didn't seem to like this, so Percy did it again. Percy fucked Drew as hard as he could. Drew squirmed in pain. She clearly wanted to scream, but couldn't because of the ball gag. Percy leaned down and bit Drew so hard that he left tooth marks on her shoulder. He bit her again, this time drawing blood. Percy decided to scratch Drew. She didn't like this either and Percy found a new way to torment her. He looked at her hands, and could see her wrists getting irritated. Percy fucked her harder and harder, occasionally spanking her. He stopped briefly to get a riding crop and for a while he whipped her back until it was red. Finally, Percy came. He got off her and wiped off his member. Percy went to take the cuffs off of Drew. He leaned down and kissed her ear. "So have you learned your lesson?"

Drew massaged her wrists. "Yes."

"So, will you be a bitch in the future?" said Percy.

"No," said Drew weakly.

"Good." Percy went to leave the cabin, when he heard Drew say something. He turned around. "Did you say something?"

"Yes," said Drew. "Can you do that again?"

Percy smiled. "Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A second chapter as requested by DarkxMoon21.**

Drew moaned as Percy continued to fuck her. She still had the handcuffs on, but this time she didn't have the ball gag. Percy was rougher on her this time. He thrust into her with such force that Drew's jaw slammed against his headboard. At first he was disturbed by this, but Drew assured him that she was perfectly fine. Apparently Drew was into that kind of stuff. He dug his knees into the back of her legs, pressing down so hard that they turned white. He would occasionally slap her ass until it was red. Drew liked this especially. "Yes! Yes! Spank me harder!"

Percy grinned and brought his hand down on her right ass cheek. "Do you like that?"

Drew screamed. "Yes, I love it!"

Percy spanked her again. "What about now?"

"Oh yes," said Drew. "More! More! More!"

"Be careful what you wish for." Percy spanked Drew relentlessly. He got so caught up in his attack on Drew's ass, that Percy didn't realize that someone was at the door. Drew was providing too much of a distraction. Thus, it was a complete surprise to him that the door swung open. "Annabeth! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," said Annabeth. "And…oh my gods what are you doing?"

Drew lifted her head up, opening her eyes wide enough to appear innocent. "Relax, I like it rough."

Annabeth stared at the two, her jaw dropping. "So you…so you two are…well…"

Drew smiled. "We're not exclusive. You can join if you want."

"What?" said Percy and Annabeth in unison.

"I mean come on, it's the twenty-first century. I mean, have you guys never tried a threesome?" Drew looked back and forth between the two, waiting for an answer.

"Sure," Percy lied. "I've done it, but are you sure?"

"Yeah," said Drew. "If it's fine with Annabeth."

Percy and Drew both looked to Annabeth, who was blushing. She turned her gaze to the ground, apparently finding something extremely interesting on her shoes. It took a while for her to respond. Finally she took her eyes off the ground. "I'm game."

"Good." Drew giggled and Percy got off of her to let Annabeth in. Annabeth slid in under Drew, getting in a good sixty-nine position. She wrapped her legs around Drew's neck and started licking at Drew's clit. Percy watched what was happening until he was good and hard again. Once that happened he inserted himself into Drew again and started to fuck her. It took a while for him to regain the momentum he had before, but once he got going he was unstoppable. He fucked her with all her might. He listened to Drew's moans. He would pat himself on the back, but he knew it was probably Annabeth and her incredible tongue. Percy knew from personal experience the wonders Annabeth could do with her mouth. Even right now, Annabeth would occasionally stop pleasuring Drew to lick Percy's balls. This sent Percy over the edge and soon he came. He fell back and watched Drew and Annabeth going at it. They finished a little after him. Drew got up and turned to Percy, a smile on her face. "Liked what you saw?"

"Oh yes," said Percy.

Annabeth got off the bed and kissed Percy. "I like it too, we should do this more often."

"Most definitely," said Drew.

Percy grinned. "Well give me a few seconds and I think I'll be ready for round two."


End file.
